My Lunatic Fringe
by AmbrolleignsGurl
Summary: After being gone for a month filming a movie Hayley gives her lunatic a night to remember.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dean Ambrose he owns himself. But if I did we'd own this shit. So onward to the story and enjoy.

Hayley was so excited because her boyfriend was coming home after being gone for a month. She missed him like crazy , she missed his arms around her his touch his warmth and being underneath him as he screwed her to oblivion. Hayley was sexually frustrated and couldn't take it anymore. She had everything planned all she had to do was set it up.

Hayley grabbed her keys and headed to the store. Was there she grabbed a basket and went to grab what she needed. She got some white candles , red rose petals and lavender massage oils. After she got that she went to an adult store and got herself black lace panties and bra. she paid for her things and went back home. As she pulled into the drive way her cell went off so she answered it.

"Hey baby." Said Hayley.

"Hey doll face I was just calling to let you know that I am getting ready to board my flight." Said Dean.

"I can't wait for you to get here baby. I need you so bad like you have no idea." Said Hayley as she licked her lips.

"Doll face when I get home I am going to ravish you." Said Dean.

Hayley felt herself getting hot. She wished he was here already. It was a never ending wait and she wanted it to go by fast. She need her lunatic now.

"Oh god baby you're getting me hot hurry up and get here." Said Hayley.

"I'm trying doll but there isn't much I can do." Said Dean.

"Okay baby just do your best." Said Hayley.

"I gotta go doll face love you." Said Dean as he hung up his cell.

"Love you too." Said Hayley as she hung up.

Hayley grabbed the bags and jumped out of the car. She went inside and started setting everything up. She grabbed the rose petals and laid a trail of them from the door all the way up to the bedroom and spread the rest of them on the bed. She then went and grabbed the candles laid them out in a trail from the door all the way to the bedroom. Once that was done she put the lavender oils on the dresser next to the bed. After setting everything up she looked it over to make sure it looked it good. Loving her work she went downstairs and grabbed her other bag and hopped into the shower.

She showered down stepped out of the shower grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She then grabbed the bag and laid out it's contents. Hayley slipped on her black lace panties and black lace bra. She then curled her hair after that she put her makeup on. Once she was done she gave herself the once over loving how sexy looked. She then stepped out of the bathroom and posed on the bed waiting for Dean.

A few minutes later Hayley heard the front door open her lunatic was home she waited in anticipation for Dean. As Dean walked in through the door he was taken a back by the candles and rose petals. He dropped his suitcase and blew out each candle as he made his way to the room. Once in the room he walked up to the edge of the bed and grabbed Hayley by the ankles and pulled her down towards him. He licked his lips as looked her up and down.

"Damn doll face." Said Dean as he pulled his shirt off.

"Like what you see baby?" Asked Hayley as she stroked his clothed hard on.

"Hell yeah." Said Dean as he kissed her.

Hayley leaned in and grabbed the zipper on Dean's pants with her teeth and pulled it down as she unbuckled his pants. She pulled down his pants and was surprised to see he had no underwear on. She grabbed his hardened member and began sucking on it while Dean ran his hands through her hair. Hayley continued her torture as she alternated with her hand. Dean felt the tight heat building in his stomach so he pulled Hayley off.

"Not yet doll not until I'm inside you." Said Dean as he kissed her.

Dean laid her back and crawled on top of her as he kissed her. Dean then made his way down to her neck and found her sweet spot which made her moan. He then kissed down her chest where he stopped and took her bra off tossing it to the side. He cupped her breast in his hands as he sucked her nipples. He then made his way down to her stomach then down to her hips. He grabbed her panties and slipped them off and tossed them to the side.

He parted her legs and gave her peppered kisses as he made his way to her center. He pulled her folds apart and licked her mound. Hayley threw her head back in pleasure. Dean then slipped to fingers into her opening and thrusted them in and out as he liked her mound. Hayley a tight heat build in her stomach.

"Dean baby I'm going to cum." Hayley said as she moaned.

"Let it go doll face." Said Dean as he continued to lick her.

Hayley yelled as she came. It washed over her like crazy. Dean lapped up the sweet nectar she produced. Dean then moved back up and kissed her as he positioned himself between her legs. Hayley could feel his hardened member against her opening.

"Are you ready doll?" Asked Dean as he kissed her.

Hayley nodded her approval. At that Dean snapped his hips and entered her to the hilt. Hayley let out a moan as Dean filled her. Dean slowly started to thrust in and out of Hayley who on instinct wrapped her legs around his waist. Dean moved harder and faster in and out of her.

"Yes harder , faster." Said Haley as she drug her nails up and down Dean's back.

"Oh god yes I'm cumming." Said Hayley as she came.

Dean continued thrusting in and out of her until he too came. Dean collapsed onto of her as he panted. Dean pulled out of her and rolled next to her as he wrapped his arms around her. Hayley snuggled next to Dean with a big smile on her face.

"Welcome home my lunatic." Said Hayley as fell asleep.

Dean kissed her on the head as he too fell asleep

END...


End file.
